A Moment Alone
by SassyKinglet21
Summary: Minerva and Hermione get a moment away from the chaos of everyday life.. a Moment alone.


**A/N: Yeah this is pretty much just smut because... smut so... don't read at work? :P**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling I just like to play with her characters. I own nothing.**

* * *

It wasn't often they got a night alone, let alone a full weekend. In fact they had never had more than a few hours alone together since their children had been born, but that was going to change. The kids would be spending the weekend with Hermione's parents and Minerva had handed Hogwarts over to Filius. As soon as Hermione had returned from dropping the kids off, Minerva had grabbed her and apparated them to the Highland Cottage. Hermione smiled as the scents of home swirled around her. While they lived at Hogwarts most of the time, the cottage had been home the moment they had moved in. The Heather and the crisp air coming off the loch filled her and refreshed her weary soul. Minerva held her and smiled as she watched her wife soak up the Highlands.

"Let's go inside. I have a surprise for you," Minerva said softly. Hermione raised an eyebrow and allowed herself to be led into the house. Waiting in the dining room was a simple candle lit dinner for two. Hermione smiled at the thoughtful gesture.

"Did you make this?" She asked as she sat down in the chair Minerva held for her.

"Of course not! I want you to enjoy our weekend, not get food poisoning!" Minerva teased as she took her seat. Hermione giggled; brilliant witch that she was, Minerva was a terrible cook. They ate in an enjoyable quiet. No children running around or fussing, no owls landing in the middle of the dinner table, just a soft silence broken only by their gentle conversation.

After dinner, Minerva led Hermione into the sitting room. The furniture had been pushed back and the room was filled with candles. When she saw the questioning look her wife was giving her, Minerva waved her hand and soft music began playing.

Turning towards Hermione, she bowed deeply. "May I have this dance?" She asked with a smirk.

Hermione smiled widely and took Minerva's hand. Minerva spun her into her embrace, eliciting a chuckle from the woman. They slowly danced across the room, holding each other tightly as the worries and complications of life melted away and it once again became only them, two lovers lost in a world all their own.

Hermione laid her head on Minerva's shoulder as they swayed. Fifteen years and three children together had only strengthened their bond. Minerva gently captured Hermione's chin and guided her closer and into a tender loving kiss. Hermione rested her head on Minerva's when they parted.

"I have a surprise for you now," she whispered breathlessly, leading her love into their bedroom which, just like the sitting room, had been decorated with candles that cast a soft, romantic glow upon the room.

Hermione turned to her wife and kissed her softly, her hands moving to unbutton the green blouse that kept her from caressing her wife properly. Minerva groaned as Hermione's hands teased bare flesh.

They slowly undressed each other, the act itself was tantalizing, so much so that by the time Minerva had removed the last article of clothing from her beloved, they were flushed with arousal and aching with need.

Minerva laid down in the middle of their bed and Hermione could only stand in awe of the beautiful creature before her. Age had only enhanced Minerva in Hermione's eyes. The silvering in her ebony tresses, the softness that came with age – it was only a sliver of what made Minerva and it was all beautiful to Hermione. Emerald eyes beckoned her closer as she crawled towards her waiting and willing lover.

Hermione straddled Minerva's hips, the touch causing both women to gasp as her hands began slowly exploring. Every curve, every scar, Hermione knew them all and still her hands traced every one so that by the time she reached Minerva's elegant neck, the older witch was on fire.

"Hermione…" She groaned as the witch nibbled and kissed up her neck.

"Mmm yes, my love?"

"Kiss me," she pleaded, shivering as Hermione's hot breath tickled her neck.

"I am kissing you," she teased.

Minerva rolled them over with a growl. "Now it's your turn to be teased," she said with a predatory grin that always went straight to Hermione's core. And teased Hermione was – teased and pleasured until they were both quivering with anticipation. Hermione gasped as Minerva sank two fingers deep within her aching core.

"Yes!" She groaned, as Minerva set a steady rhythm with her thrusting fingers. Minerva moaned as Hermione's hand slid lower and matched the tempo of their lovemaking. Her questioning glance was answered with a gasped, "Together," from Hermione and with a nod they rose together, lips tasting, fingers exploring long found sweet spots.

Higher they climbed. Hot breath mingling as they rocked together and against each other. Moans echoed through the room as they raced closer to the free fall of ecstasy.

"Minerva!" Hermione cried out as her orgasm raged through her.

"Yes! Yes!" Minerva gasped as she bucked against Hermione, suddenly tumbling blindly after her wife as climax shook through her. Collapsing next to a satisfied Hermione, Minerva was pulled into the strong embrace of her wife.

"I love you, Minerva." Hermione murmured as she softly kissed the top of Minerva's head.

Minerva snuggled up closer to her beloved. "I love you, too, my darling." Slowly their eyes fluttered shut as the candles burned down and the music drifted in from the other room.

* * *

Minerva was floating along on a cloud. As she drifted, warmth slowly crept into her blood, like poison through her veins her passion rose. She began to writhe as arousal flooded her still sleeping form. Gentle strokes brought her abruptly into consciousness as Hermione's tongue guided her closer climactic bliss.

"Hermione," she groaned as her hands dove into chestnut curls and she bucked against Hermione, silently begging for more. Hermione indulged her quivering lover and slid two fingers deep within her slick channel. Minerva's body and mind suddenly burst to life as she cried out her orgasm.

Hermione smirked as the older witch cried out her name. She kissed her way slowly up the body of her lover, taking great care to pay special attention to the sensitive spots along her journey. Minerva purred in the afterglow of completion.

"Good morning," Hermione murmured against her neck.

"Mmmm, a very good morning indeed," Minerva teased.

Hermione grinned and snuggled up to her wife. "You know what would make it a perfect morning?" Minerva arched her eyebrow suspiciously and Hermione continued.

"What would make it perfect is you getting up and making me breakfast," she stated smugly.

"Ha! Burnt toast it is!" Minerva said. Jumping up out of bed, she wrapped herself in a soft robe to ward off the chill and took off towards the kitchen.

Hermione groaned. "Minerva wait! I'll cook!" She yelled, chasing after the older witch.

 **Please Review! :D**


End file.
